Chester King
Chester King (also known by his codename Arthur) is a supporting antagonist of the 2015 action-spy-comedy film Kingsman: The Secret Service. He was the founder and leader of the Kingsman Agency until the events of the film, where it was revealed that he's in league with Richmond Valentine of the latter's plot to wipe out most of the human race for a new world order. He was portrayed by Michael Caine. Role Years following the death of fellow agent Lee Urwin, his former partner Harry Hart decides to enlist Lee's son Gary 'Eggsy' Urwin (the protagonist of the series) to the agency, due to Harry's gratitude towards Lee for saving his life during their last mission at the Middle East. During the training of Eggsy and the other candidates, King assigns Eggsy a test: he has to shoot his pet dog JB in order to pass and become the new 'Lancelot'. However, Eggsy refuses to kill his dog (being unaware that the gun only hold blanks), resulting him to fail and a girl named Roxanne to become the new 'Lancelot'. When the Kingsmen interrogate Professor James Arnold following his escape from several kidnappers (led by the assassin Gazelle) a microchip implanted on Arnold's neck is sent a signal and detonates, killing him. The Kingsmen trace the signal to a facility owned by Valentine, who has recently offered everyone in the world his invention: SIM cards that grant free lifetime calling and Internet connections. Meeting up with Valentine, Hart tracks down to a hate group's church, where Valentine triggers the SIM cards to make the attendants go violent, causing a massacre which nearly killed everyone while Hart ends up being shot in the eye by Valentine. Determined to avenge his mentor, Eggsy returns to the Kingsmen headquarters to convince King to let him get revenge on Valentine. However, just as King offers a brandy to Eggsy, the latter soon notices that King has a scar on his neck in the same location that Arnold had. This made Eggsy realize that King is actually in league with Valentine and that he set off the microchip that killed Arnold in the first place. Eggsy also realized that King has tipped off Hart's location to Valentine and that he has put poison on his brandy glass in an attempt to kill him to cover his tracks. Outraged by King's treachery against his very own agency, Eggsy slyly switches the drinks, causing King to poison himself by accident. Just as King succumbs to his death, he reveals to Eggsy that Valentine plans to cull the human race by transmitting his "neurological wave" worldwide via satellite network in the next few hours, believing this will avert the extinction of the human race to bring in a new world order. It was later revealed in Kingsman: The Golden Circle that Hart actually survived being shot by Valentine (despite having lost his eye in the process). Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Spy Category:Leader Category:Minion Category:Non-Action Category:Charismatic Category:Liars Category:Master Manipulator Category:Traitor Category:Lawful Evil Category:Conspirators Category:Deal Makers Category:Murderer Category:Elderly Category:Terrorists Category:Mongers Category:Criminals Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Pawns Category:Homicidal Category:Jingoist Category:Neutral Evil Category:Comedy Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Elitist Category:Wealthy Category:Extravagant Category:Misanthropes Category:Businessmen Category:Genocidal Category:Power Hungry Category:Greedy